It all started on Tumblr
by MiniperfectionWrites
Summary: Emmas tumblr is full of book reviews when after an ask me anything night, a certain Captain starts asking questions that have her wanting to find out more about this person. (I suck at summaries sorry!) CaptainSwan AU FINISHED FOR NOW, SORRY


**Chapter One:**

Emma hated the snow. Unlike most people it wasn't because it was cold or it happened too much here in Storybrooke Maine. No her reason was more because it meant the library was closed and she couldn't get a new book for the night. She wished she had gone yesterday but her brother David and sister in law (and best friend) Mary Margret needed her to watch their three year old son James so they could get some Christmas shopping done. Not one to say no to spending time with her nephew, she agree and told herself she would hit the library tomorrow.

Only, today was tomorrow and it was closed. She wanted to find Belle and beg her to open it but she knew better. The heat was out and for a few days she could handle not having a book or two. Maybe she could reread her old copy of peter pan or Alice in wonderland.

Sighing she pulled her jacket tighter against her small frame before she headed towards the diner. She would order diner and then head back to her small apartment and read until she passed out. Stomping her boots off, she called out to Ruby as she hung her jacket and scarf up before she headed to the bar and took a seat.

"No new book today?" Ruby teased her, setting a mug of hot chocolate down in front of her before she placed Emma's order, knowing what she would want.

"No. Belle had it closed so I figured rereading peter pan again won't be a bad thing. You know im a sucker for captain hook." She said with a small laugh as she looked to her best friend with a smile. Ruby shook her head and excused herself to serve Leroy and Anton.

Emma glanced around the diner smiling as she did. She loved living in a small town; it made her always feel at home. She smiled to Regina who had been sitting with her husband and twins, Henry and Roland. They had a weird, but amazing friendship. Regina was Mary Margret's sister and before the wedding, Regina and Emma clashed heads on everything. But after a night of drinking and voicing their fears of losing their sibling, they bonded and it was like they had been friends forever.

"Is this seat taken?" An accented male voice asked Emma. She turned and gave a small smile to the man standing beside her.

"No go ahead." She said softly, moving her phone closer to her. She looked to him out of the corner of her eye, realizing she didn't know him. "Are you new in town? I don't think I have seen you around." She asked softly. His soft laugh made her blush as she ducked her head.

"No, I just don't get in to town much." He said as Ruby came over and gave him a welcome, Emma realizing who he was once Ruby said his name. This was Killian? The man she had a crush on when they were in High school? He was not the same Killian she remembered.

"Emma?" Ruby said looking at her with an amused look on her face. Emma snapped out of her thoughts and smiled looking to Ruby.

"Yeah?" She asked as she put her phone away Ruby holding up her food bag.

"Here you go. 6.23 is the total." She said as Emma handed her a ten, telling her to keep the change. She waved to Regina and Robin before she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on thanking Ruby before she turned to leave.

"It was good to see you Emma." Killian said with a smile as she blushed and headed out of the diner. Why did he seem have her blushing so much? Sighing she headed back to her apartment, ready to eat dinner and read her book.

xXx

Three hours later, Emma found herself bored of reading, something she never thought she would say. But given it was the tenth time she had read peter pan in the last month, it all made sense to her.

Grabbing her lap top from her bedroom, she set it on the coffee table before she headed to the kitchen with her trash and threw it away. Sitting back down on the couch she turned the TV on to a random channel, some old cartoon playing in the back ground as she opened her computer and logged in.

After checking her email she logged on to her tumblr and started going through some of the messages. She didn't have a big following, mostly people who loved books as much as she did. But ever since she started to review some of the books she read, more people were following her and liking her reviews. It made her smile to see comments from people about how her review made her read the book, or how they agreed with her point on a certain chapter of a book.

After she replied to all the messages, she pulled up a new post and started typing. Normally she would be writing another review but given she hadn't been able to go to the library, she explained to her followers that she would review a book as soon as possible but for now, she would answer anything they wanted to know.

She got a lot of messages about doing an askmeanything night and she finally decided to give in. Once she hit post, she got up to get a glass of wine and turn on some music instead of cartoons before she sat back down. Seeing a few messages already she got comfy and set her wine down, opening her inbox.

' _How long have you been addicted to books? –Trubookluver' 'For as long as I can remember, my mom said I would always grab a book over anything else. Thanks for asking! – UglyDuckling'_

' _What made you want to do this blog? –Anonymous' 'I wanted an escape from my life when I first started and then I found others who loved books and it became a nightly thing. I can't see a night without it! –UglyDuckling'_

Emma responded to more as they came in smiling as she did. She loved getting asked things, until she saw a question that made her think twice about answering it.

' _When was the last time you did something other than review and read books for fun? –Captainhook'_

She didn't have an answer just yet. She didn't know what to say. Honestly when she started the blog it was a way to get away from her life after a horrible breakup with Neal. It then became something she did every night without fail, even if she had a date beforehand.

" _Pretty personal there CaptainHook. Honestly, It's been a long time. I read to escape my life and small town when I feel like it's closing in on me. But don't get me wrong I love reading and reviewing. What makes you ask something like that? Does it seem like I'm not in love with this blog or something? –UglyDuckling'_

Emma hit send finding herself wondering why she asked that. She never asked questions to them and hoped that they would respond to her. With a sigh she set her lap top down and took a drink of her wine smiling. Worth It by Fifth Harmony came on and she got up, unable to resist dancing around to it. By time the song was over Emma felt relaxed and ready for bed. Seeing her inbox had another message she opened it trying her best to not hope it was CaptainHook.

' _I was curious. I have followed you for so long I wondered what made you want to start the blog. I love your reviews, I end up reading a lot of the books you do after you review them, and of course when the library here in my town is open or has it in. Keep reviewing, please. – CaptainHook'_

Emma smiled as she looked over the message unable to not smile. Who was this person? She clicked on their name and waited for their page to load. Seeing his posts and reposts she found herself unable to stop scrolling.

CaptainHook posted tons on writing and books, even some on ships and a few Jolly Roger images. She smiled as she clicked follow before she closed out ofh is page and opened her inbox again.

' _Trust me CaptainHook, I will never stop reviewing. Though im waiting on the library to open and allow me to get a new book or two. – UglyDuckling'_

Logging out of her tumblr she closed her lap top and picked things up before she headed up to shower, wondering what kind of person CaptainHook was and if she would ever meet them. She fell asleep, her mind in a dream of being on an amazing ship, a dark male figure behind her pointing something out. By far an amazing dream she had ever had.

xXx

A|N: This idea came to me last night after my class at the gym and I decided to go for it. Review and let me know what you think! Those who are following What Makes you Beautiful have no worries, it will be updated by Friday or satuday! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
